New Beginings and Unexpected surprises
by ashley09
Summary: Brianna Jones is a 16 year old girl who had just come to Hogwarts. This year she will incounter many new things and new people, those she was ready for at least. But not the experiences that would change her life.
1. New Beginnings

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni)  
  
In The Beginning  
  
Brianna Jones woke up that morning feeling anxious. Today was the first day of going to her new school. She had been transferred from Epson, a wizarding school in Salem, and was looking forward to new people and new experiences. Although she was excited, she was also nervous. The thought of starting her sixth year in a new school made her nauseous, but she new she had to go through with it. no matter what happened.  
  
Brianna walked up to the sorting hat afraid of what might happen. She sat on the stool waiting for it to be over. Although she was up in front of everyone in the whole school, she didn't notice. She was off in her own world thinking, everything is going to be ok, you'll be fine, until she heard the sorting hat yell "Slytherin". Everyone from one table was clapping hysterically, so she thought that must be her new house. She went over and sat at the table next to a boy and some girls. She couldn't help noticing that this guy was extremely good looking. Everyone was talking to her, asking her questions and telling her gossip, but she didn't notice. She just continued to scope out the boy next to her. He had a gorgeous face, the purest blue-gray eyes she had ever seen, and hair almost as white as snow.  
  
Draco snapped out of his gaze when he heard someone shout Slytherin.  
  
'Must be the sorting hat' he thought to himself.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was looking at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before sitting right next to him. She had long strawberry- blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes that looked as if he could drown in them, along with pale white skin that shimmered in the light. She looked sad though, as if a part of her was missing. He couldn't help but wonder what was different about her from all the other girls he had seen. She was so much more extravagant. He new he wanted her, and he new he'd have her.  
  
Brianna turned to her left to see the boy staring at her, so she finally decided to talk.  
  
" Hi ", she said shyly.  
  
Draco snapped out of his gaze once again, was she actually talking to him? He new he couldn't just sit there without saying anything, so he spoke up.  
  
" Hello? " he replied. Pausing for a minute before continuing, " My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy. And you are? "  
  
Brianna was shocked thinking ' I can't believe he just talked to me.' Trying to remember her name, she answered.  
  
" Umm. Brianna."  
  
One of the girls sitting around her had asked her if she wanted her to show her around. Brianna knew it was nice of her to ask, but she'd much rather him show her around. So she decided to ask him.  
  
"Umm. look, I'm new here, and I was just wondering, if well. umm. maybe, you could show me around?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. He REALLY didn't have anything important to do tonight.. So why not take this opportunity.  
  
"Sure," he said coolly.  
  
On the other side of the room, Ron, couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl from somewhere, like he had met her before. But after she had been sorted, he knew it couldn't be true, he would never REALLY be close to a Slytherin. He still had a weird feeling about her and continued watching her until she walked out of the great hall with none other than, Draco Malfoy, himself.  
  
After the feast, Draco and Brianna walked out of the hall together heading towards the Slytherin common room. Brianna was having second thoughts about this place, maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Hey all!! What's up? This is muh first fanfic ever!! I hope ya'll liked the first chapter. I'm still new at this, so it'll get better. hopefully!!! lol so R&R plz!! And remember if you don't like it then DON'T read it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots of love, ashley 


	2. feeling right at home

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni)  
  
Feeling Right at Home  
  
Brianna walked quietly down the hall aside Draco. Everything here was so much more... friendlier than at her other school, or at least that's what she'd thought. Draco kept going down twirling staircases until they got to, what looked like, the dungeons. Draco brought her up to the Slytherin common room. It was rather green, not her favorite color, but she wasn't complaining. She thought she'd fit in perfectly.  
  
" Make yourself at home, you're going to be seeing a lot of this room while you're here," Draco said in a sarcastic voice that made Brianna feel a little weird.  
  
" Ummm.. right?" Brianna replied confused. She couldn't help but think now that he was more of a smart ass than what she expected, but all in all she still thought he was cool.  
  
After a couple minutes of staring, Draco finally spoke up again.  
  
" So... you want to see your dormitories?"  
  
" My what?"  
  
"Your dormitories?"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Your bedroom damnit!!!"  
  
"Ummm yeah.. I guess," she replied.  
  
And off they were, heading towards the girls dormitories, twirling and twining up stairs and stairs and stairs of steps, until they finally got there.  
  
"Well, here you go," he said in a sly voice." Maybe I'll be seeing you in here sometimes?"  
  
" But boys aren't allowed, you did hear Dumbledore, right?" Brianna replied shakily.  
  
" That old prick, who cares what he says?"  
  
At that very moment a girl with long straight caramel colored hair and brown eyes walked out of the dormitories. She was wearing her school robes witch look five sizes too big for her.  
  
"Sod off Draco," she said angrily. "You remember what happened last time you came in here anyways?"  
  
"Oh yeah, beautiful times," Draco said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"We don't want it again," the girl with the caramel colored hair said again.  
  
Draco walked up to her placing his hand on her cheek, then whispered in her ear just loud enough for Brianna to hear him, " We or you?"  
  
The girl looked at Draco in a furious way and walked away from him. She was running down the stairs so fast Brianna thought she was going to fall any moment now, but she didn't, and they knew she was gone when the portrait door slammed shut.  
  
Srry it was so short!! I'll make the next chapter longer!! So I hope ya'll liked this chapter!! I think it's a LITTLE bit better than the other. I'm trying to bring out the mean side in Draco!! Lol so R&R ppl!! Lots of love ashley 


	3. Unquestionable Answers

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni)  
  
Unanswerable Questions  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Briannna said in a shocked voice. Did he really treat all women like this? Lets hope not or this year would be a living hell.  
  
"Hope Evans.... feisty little thing, isn't she?" Draco replied.  
  
"Umm... yeah," Brianna said uncertainly. She really looked like a nice girl, why would he be so mean to her?  
  
And with that, they left towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Brianna sat eating in silence until the girl she had seen before sat down next to her. She still looked a little mad at Draco for what he had said to her before, which brought up a question she needed to ask Draco later... what was he talking about earlier?  
  
"Hi?" said Hope. Now Brianna knew that she was still pissed with Draco from her tone.  
  
"Hey," Brianna replied trying to be nice to her so she wouldn't take everything Draco had said upstairs in their "dormitories" out on her.  
  
"Aren't you the girl that was with Draco upstairs?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... yeah," Brianna said backing away with caution.  
  
"Look if your scared of me because of what happened upstairs, don't be. I don't know what Draco told you about what happened to me or anything, but I can tell you right now that whatever he said was most likely a lie. He never tells the truth, but I'm pretty sure he was brought up that way.. His father being a death eater and all, it's probably tough living his life, or that's just the way he makes it sounds at least," Hope replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brianna replied curiously.  
  
"So, he hasn't told you anything about what happened to me yet? I guess not, but I'm warning you right now, stay away from him, alright? He's trouble. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.. one was enough," she said strangely. "By the way, I'm Hope Evans. What's your name?"  
  
"0oo...my name's Brianna, Brianna Jones," Brianna replied a little more freaked out than she had hoped to be.  
  
"Oh, I heard you being sorted but I didn't catch your name, sorry. Welcome to Hogwarts, how do you like it so far?" Hope asked.  
  
"Ummm.... it's pretty cool. It's much different from my other school, I don't know how to say it. I guess its just so much more exciting to be at a new school than I thought it would be," Brianna said.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't gone here my whole life either... I started as a third year.i had originally gone to Durmstrang before my dad got transferred over here. He works with the Ministry of Magic," Hope said.  
  
Hope noticed that Brianna wasn't eating her food, so she decided to make a suggestion.  
  
"I'm not hungry, you want to go to our dormitories and get some rest? Classes start tomorrow after all," Hope stated.  
  
Really glad that Hope had made an excuse to leave, Brianna got up gesturing that she would very much like to go to bed.  
  
Brianna and Hope walked downthe halls in silence when they heard a voice and a pair of footsteps following them, so they both turned on their heels' to see what was coming, but it was nothing that they were expecting.  
  
It was Draco and he looked furious.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" he said gesturing towards Brianna.  
  
"Why should it be any of your business anyways?" Hope replied before Brianna could get anything out.  
  
For once, Draco didn't have anything to say, and with that Brianna and Hope turned and left towards the Dungeons. 


	4. Another Side to Draco

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni!! !forever---danni) read her fanfic, its called year six!!)  
  
A Different Side to Draco  
  
Brianna woke early the next morning. She had tried to go to sleep again, but couldn't. She was too nervous. Her first classes started today, and she was afraid that she would get lost or have an asshole for a teacher. Draco had told her something about some teacher, but she wasn't listening; she was too busy thinking about what had happened between Draco and Hope.  
  
Brianna had been daydreaming for so long, she didn't notice any of the other girls get up until Hope came and tapped her on the shoulder. Brianna jumped with shock.  
  
"You scared me!!" Brianna said, or more like screamed.  
  
"Sorry, I saw you staring outside and decided to come tell you that breakfast starts in 15 minutes," Hope said certainly.  
  
"Thanks. Will you wait for me to get ready so we can walk down together?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But hurry up, the good seats will be taken by the first and second years if we don't," Hope rushed Brianna.  
  
"Ok, hold on. CRAP!! Where are my robes?" Brianna yelled.  
  
"They're in the closet. The house elves put them up last night," Hope said trying to calm Brianna down.  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that," Brianna lied.  
  
Brianna walked over to the closet and grabbed her robes. She rushed into the bathroom and put them on. She quickly brushed her hair, leaving it loose, and ran out of the bathroom again; this time rushing Hope out of the door. She grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door and down the stairs, where they almost ran into Draco.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a hurry?" Draco asked questioningly.  
  
"What's it to you?" Hope shoved back.  
  
"Well, if you're heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, you're not going to find anything," Draco said reassuringly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brianna said confused.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but breakfast ended ten minutes ago," he stated again.  
  
"Damn!" Hope said. "Now we'll have to wait for lunch, Brianna" Hope said  
  
"Sorry, Hope. You can blame this one on me. It was my fault anyways," Brianna said sadly.  
  
"Look it's ok, I've missed more than breakfast before," Hope looked down at her watch. "Crap!! We better hurry, first class starts in 15 minutes. We have potions first, so we're not that far away."  
  
"Ok, let's go then," Brianna said.  
  
"Mind if I join you ladies?" Draco smirked.  
  
"In what?" Hope said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean "in what"? In going to potions, as in walking with you to 'our' first class," Draco said just as sarcastically.  
  
"Umm... yeah, whatever?" Brianna said, not wanting them to get into a fight.  
  
So, they all turned around and headed for the portrait door.  
  
"Ladies first," Draco said pushing the door open for Hope and Draco to walk through.  
  
"Since when has he been polite to a girl?" Brianna thought to herself.  
  
They all walked to their first class, Brianna standing in the middle of the two, just incase a fight would start out. She knew Hope didn't exactly get 'along' with Draco. She just couldn't figure out why. 


	5. Nightly Arguments

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni (forever-danni) read her story!!)  
  
Nightly Arguments  
  
Potions was horrible. Brianna couldn't stand Snape. He was mean to everybody, except Draco. It was probably because he sucked up every time he had the chance. As soon as potions was over, Hope and Brianna walked to their next class, Transfigurations.  
  
" Is Snape always an asshole?" Brianna asked Hope, hoping she wasn't the only one who thought so.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll get nicer throughout the year. He's head of Slytherin house, so he'll ease up on the Slytherin's, at least," Hope whispered back.  
  
"Oh," was all Brianna could get out. She wasn't really worried about the teachers' anymore. She really wanted to ask Hope about why she was so furious towards Draco, how come she was always trying to start a fight with him? She had decided that tonight when they went to their dormitories to do homework, away from Draco, was when she would ask.  
  
After Transfigurations, Hope and Brianna headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. She kept noticing that a boy with red hair, was constantly staring at her. She wasn't necessarily staring back, only glancing every once in a while to see if he was looking in her direction. Every time she did 'look' at him though, she kept getting a weird feeling, like she had seen him somewhere before. But she shrugged it off and went back to eating and visiting with Hope.  
  
"I can't believe we have so much homework on the first day!" Hope said angrily as they walked to the dungeons together.  
  
"I know.. they don't always give this much homework do they?" Brianna said while praying that they didn't.  
  
"Was their NO homework to do at your other school?" Hope asked questioningly.  
  
"There was, just not this much," Brianna said back.  
  
"Well, you're in for a rude awakening. Prepare for the pain!!" Hope said while trying not to laugh at the fact that she had never gone through the torture of doing homework every night until two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Right?" Brianna said laughing it off.  
  
Brianna was sitting on the floor books spread out everywhere possible, while Hope sat on her bed in the same situation. Only not really paying attention to their books.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, is a virgin? How do you know?" Brianna said between laughs.  
  
"Yes!! I am so serious! My old friend, Alison that used to go here, said that when they were going out, she went to kiss him and she told him that she wanted to take their relationship further. And he told her no, that he was waiting for someone special! She finally broke up with him though. I don't know why anybody would be that desperate?" Hope said finally calming down.  
  
"As funny as it sounds, it's really sweet of him. I mean he's saving that special moment for someone really important in his life, that he can always cherish with," Brianna replied.  
  
Brianna and Hope talked all night about everything a teenage girl would talk about: boys, hair, clothes, boys, make up, boys, ect.  
  
When Brianna and Hope had finally calmed down and were in their bed's, Brianna decided to bring up the question she had been wanting to ask Hope earlier.  
  
"Er.... Hope? You still awake?" Brianna whispered.  
  
"Ya, why?" Hope answered back.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Ok, try me."  
  
"Well, do you remember that one night when Draco and I were talking outside of the dormitories, and you came out and said you didn't want him in there 'again'?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Well, what happened before?"  
  
At that moment Hope went into all emotions possible. Her eyes were watery, her face was red, and her hands were shaking. She looked furious.  
  
"DAMIT BRIANNA!! DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS? I DON'T THINK SO! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THAT NIGHT HAS NO CONCERN TO YOU WHATSOEVER!! YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE WHAT I WENT THROUGH THAT NIGHT! EVEN WHEN HE-"  
  
But Hope was cut off by their dormitory door being open. They both turned to see who was there, and to their surprise they found Draco.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?" Draco sounded just as mad as Hope.  
  
"Umm... nothing Draco. S-Sorry we woke you up," Hope had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"I DON'T THINK IT WAS NOTHING! I HEARD YELLING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
  
"DRACO, SHE ALREADY SAID NOTHING WAS GOING ON! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Brianna yelled back. Draco was surprised by the way she was talking, she really could talk the talk.  
  
But before Brianna could shove him out the door, Draco ran back to Hope, grabbed her arm, and shoved her into the bathroom with him.  
  
Brianna ran to the bathroom door, in hopes that it would be unlocked, but it wasn't. She screamed, did everything she could to help Hope, but there was no luck, she didn't get a reply.  
  
'He must have put a silencing charm on the bathroom' Brianna thought.  
  
So, she grabbed her coat, and ran downstairs, hoping somebody would be down there to help her. But there was no one. Brianna ran out into the hall were she bumped into nothing, or at least nothing she could see. Brianna got back up, rubbing her hip and cursing under her breath, when all of a sudden she saw a head. It was the red head from lunch that kept starring at her.  
  
'Must be using an invisibility cloak'  
  
"What are you doing out here?" the boy asked.  
  
"Look, I need some help! Please come quickly!"  
  
Before the boy could give a yes or no answer, Brianna grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him into the common room, and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"HOPE?" Brianna screamed, but there was no answer.  
  
Brianna went over to the bathroom to see if it was still locked, but it wasn't and nobody was in there. So, she went over to Hope's bed, and found a girl, safely tucked into her sheets. She put her hand on Hope's shoulder, and then brushed her hair back, where was hidden a freshly new cut across her neck.  
  
"What are we doing up here?" the boy asked. Brianna had completely forgot she had brought him up here with her.  
  
"Er..... sorry, I must've been er.. dreaming. Sorry about that," Brianna said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Umm... it's ok. Look if you ever need any help around here, just ask me, ok?" the boy said sweetly.  
  
Brianna was getting that weird feeling again. She couldn't explain it, she was wondering if he had the same feeling when he was around her?  
  
"Yeah, ok. Look can I ask you something right now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anything."  
  
Brianna thought for a moment. She didn't just want to jump to conclusions. So she thought of a simpler question.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley. And yours?"  
  
"Brianna, Brianna Jones."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Brianna. But I've got to get back to bed. I'll talk with you later, right?"  
  
"Um... yeah! That would be great," Brianna replied.  
  
So, Brianna walked Ron down the stairs and outside the Slytherin common room, where they said their goodbye's. Brianna went back upstairs were she crawled into bed, thinking about what had happened tonight, and how she was going to deal with it tomorrow. 


	6. Saying Goodbye

All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni!! !forever---danni) read her fanfic)  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
Brianna woke up the next morning silently. She rolled out of bed and went to Hope's bed; she drew back the curtains to find no one. Brianna ran into the bathroom and got dressed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. She ran down the stairs out to the Great Hall for breakfast when she noticed Hope sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. So, Brianna ran over to her and sat down next to her to see if she was all right.  
  
"Hope, about last ni-" but Brianna was stopped by Hope's sad voice.  
  
"Can we please not talk about last night, Brianna?" Hope asked.  
  
"Ummm.... yeah sure."  
  
There was a silent pause for a few minutes, neither of the girls talking to each other. Brianna was starring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen before, which wasn't true.  
  
"Do you want to go to breakfast before it's over?" Hope finally spoke.  
  
"Sure...." Brianna replied.  
  
Both girls got up and walked to the Slytherin table together. Brianna was looking around and saw Ron at the entrance to the Great Hall gesturing for her to come over.  
  
"Hope, I'll be right back. I have to check on something," Brianna lied truthfully.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Hope said not paying attention.  
  
Brianna walked over to where Ron was. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down a deserted hall, and pulled her into an old classroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brianna asked while rubbing her wrist continuously.  
  
"I had to ask you something, and I didn't want anyone to hear," Ron said.  
  
"Well, go ahead and ask then."  
  
"Ok. Er... Look, I know this may sound weird, but every time I see you....." Ron paused before finishing what he was going to say. " I get, well, I get this weird feeling."  
  
Brianna thought for a moment. So, he gets the same feeling. Well, at least now I'll have somebody to talk to about it with.  
  
"What kind of feeling?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Well, like I've know you from somewhere. I know I must sound crazy saying this to you, but it's true..... All of it."  
  
"I think I know what you are talking about. I get the same feeling sometimes, like I've seen you somewhere before, or I've talked to you before. But I can't remember any time I've ever done so," Brianna sounded confused.  
  
"Good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one feeling that way."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, do you want to get together this weekend and we can do some research in the library?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"See you then"  
  
"Ok, Goodbye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Brianna watched as Ron walked down the corridor, then she turned around and went to the Great Hall, where she was just lucky enough to catch Hope walking out. So, she stood by her and together, they walked to Potions.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later that night, Brianna went to the Slytherin common room looking for Hope, she was nowhere to be found. Brianna had searched everywhere possible, or at least everywhere she knew. So, Brianna decided to head her own way back down to the Great Hall do eat dinner, when she heard voices coming from the deserted room she had been in with Ron earlier. She walked over to the cracked door and peered her head in just enough so that she could hear the people talking.  
  
"Hope, I already told you. You cannot tell anybody about this, ok? If word gets out, they will not only come after you..... but the both of us. And I can't afford that kind of a mess right now, got it?"  
  
This was a mans voice, Brianna knew it. It was too deep to be the owner of any women. Then it clicked, why was Hope in here? And with who?  
  
"I know, Draco. I will not let anything happen. Last night was an accident. I-I didn't mean to let it happen. I-It just did, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, good. Now get out of here, I have to think. If father ever finds out about how you are trying to go against Voldemort, it won't be pretty."  
  
"Yes, Draco."  
  
So, Hope was talking to Draco. But why? And Voldemort? Hope was a death eater? This was getting extremely weird. Brianna heard footsteps coming out of the room so she quickly ran to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Hope walked in and sat down in the seat across from her.  
  
"Hey, Brianna, sorry I'm late," Hope apologized.  
  
"No, problem. So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Brianna asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Umm....well, I'm not really available this weekend. I'm going home for the day; my father has a dinner party that he wants me to accompany him to. I'm sorry. Maybe we can do something next weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be great."  
  
"May I join you ladies?"  
  
Brianna looked up to find Draco standing right next to her. He looked suspicious. He was up to something. She knew it.  
  
"Ummmm........ yeah sure," Brianna gestured for him to sit down next to her.  
  
"So, what are ya'll doing this weekend?" He asked looking towards Hope.  
  
"I have a dinner party to go to. But, Brianna doesn't have anything to do. Maybe you and her could get together and do something? Ya'll could go to Hogsmeade," Hope referred.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, what'd you think Brianna?" Draco asked.  
  
"Er.... I don't know. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Hope," Brianna stood looking at her mirror while trying on her new top.  
  
"Yeah.....?" Hope responded.  
  
"Do you think I should do something with Draco this weekend?"  
  
There was a silent pause before Hope finally answered Brianna's question.  
  
"Yeah, you would have fun. And plus, it be a great chance for ya'll to get to know each other."  
  
Then, a thought crossed Brianna's mind.  
  
"Shit! I totally forgot! I can't do anything this weekend, Hope. Could you tell Draco I'm sorry?"  
  
"And that reason would be?"  
  
"Well, I'm meeting this guy to do some research in the library on something."  
  
"So, you already have a date this weekend?"  
  
"NO!! It's not a date!! It's anything but a date! I just have to go meet him in the library and we have to do some research."  
  
"Ok, fine. Whatever you say. So, who is this guy anyways?  
  
"Er..... I think his name's Ron."  
  
"RON??"  
  
"Hope.... no offense or anything. But I don't think I stuttered."  
  
"You didn't. But if this is Ron Weasley, and word gets out that you are hanging out with him, there's going to be gossip. I mean, a Slytherin hanging out with a Gryffindor? That's way against code. Sorry."  
  
Brianna let out a little laugh. Since when has Hope been into gossip?  
  
"Ok....." Brianna paused. "Queen of the gossip...."  
  
"So not true. Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I won't have too......"  
  
"Sure......"  
  
Both girls laughed before Brianna trailed off into a deep slumber.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"WHAT?" Draco leaned back on his couch as he brushed a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I know......."  
  
"If she starts hanging out with him, she'll give us all a bad name! She can't just go around giving us all a hard time."  
  
"I'll talk to her. Draco, she's new........ she doesn't know any better."  
  
"Ok. But you better hurry up and do so....."  
  
"I will," Hope paused. "As soon as I come back from father's dinner party. I promise."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bye Hope!! See you Monday!" Brianna called out to her new friend as she backed away from the carriage her friend was in.  
  
"See you then!" Hope replied.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Brianna walked back up to the castle alone. She was going to miss Hope. Even though it was only 2 days, it would be lonely. But she would be with Ron, so at least she'd have somebody. Brianna took a left corner where a shadowy figure jumped out and grabbed her, shoving a sock over her head. She was being dragged on the floor when she entered a room and the sack was taken off. Brianna started rubbing furiously at her head, it hurt very badly. She took her hand away and saw the thick, red liquid that she had seen when her mother died. She looked up in terror to see the one person she never wanted to.  
  
"Draco......." 


	7. Seeing Draco again

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
All Character's Belong to J.K. (an exception to the ones that I made up, and Hope Evans who belongs to my dear old friend Danni!!! forever---danni) read her fanfic)  
  
---- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
She looked up into Draco's blue eyes in confusement. What was he going to do to her?  
  
"What's going on?" Brianna's bottom lip quivered.  
  
Draco said nothing. Only stared. Brianna looked away and then at him again.  
  
"Draco, what-" But she was cut off by Draco's hands. He had shoved her up against the wall, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"You stay away from Hope."  
  
Brianna felt like crying, but didn't. She looked up into those eyes once again, thinking of what to say to him. Why did he want her to stay away from Hope anyways?  
  
"Why?" was all Brianna could say.  
  
"That's none of your business," Draco looked her directly in the eyes. "But I'm going to tell you right now. Stay away from her. You're messing up our whole plan. You're lucky I've told you this much. If I wasn't feeling the least bit cheerful right now, I would have killed you and told you nothing."  
  
Brianna was exceptionally perplexed. She thought of only one thing to say back but wasn't sure if she should have. Before she could think about it, she had asked it.  
  
"Why are you hurting her?"  
  
Draco had let go of her and walked half way across the room before he had turned back to answer her question.  
  
"Why would I hurt somebody who is trying to help me?"  
  
Help him? Brianna asked herself as she looked at the floor. Help him do what? Hope never told her anything about even being close to Draco as much as helping him.  
  
"But why would-" Brianna looked up to find nobody there. She hadn't been fast enough. He had left. She ran out to the doorway and looked both ways down the corridor, but found nobody. She took a left and walked down the deserted hallway thinking about what Draco had said.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was Sunday evening when Hope had returned. Brianna was trying her best to stay away from her. From what Draco had told her, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She hadn't seen Draco since there 'little incident'. She had to cancel Ron and hers appointment just so she could figure out how to stay away from Hope for the rest of the week. She wasn't extremely comfortable with facing Hope yet, not after what Draco had told her anyways.  
  
Brianna wasn't the only one that was worried though; Hope was wondering why Brianna was trying to stay away from her. She had caught site of her only once or twice since she had gotten home. Hope walked into the Slytherin common room, where she was just lucky enough to find Brianna sitting in an armchair reading a book. She walked over and stood next to her, waiting to catch her interest.  
  
Truth was, Brianna did know she was standing there. She just didn't want to talk to her right now. She was forced to look at her when her book was jerked out of her hands and thrown across the room in the other direction.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Brianna screamed.  
  
"That was for being a bitch all day!" She shoved back.  
  
"Me? A bitch? Puh-leeze! I know what's going on Hope! Draco told me! Don't act like I'm stupid!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hope said while sitting next to Brianna in the gigantic armchair.  
  
"What do you mean what are you talking about? You know very well what I'm talking about!" Brianna was fixing to blow.  
  
"Brianna! Calm down! I'm telling you the truth! I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Brianna was breathing furiously. She was going to yell at Hope once more when a thought hit her. What if Draco had been lying just to keep her away from Hope? She was yelling about something she only knew the half of.  
  
"Draco told me about what you were doing," Brianna said in a soother voice.  
  
"About what I was doing?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Everything."  
  
Now Hope looked confused.  
  
"Can you tell me what he said because I have no idea what you are talking about?" Hope asked.  
  
So, Brianna told her everything. About how she was supposedly helping him and how he threatened her to stay away from Hope.  
  
"-And I had to cancel with Ron." Brianna finished up.  
  
Hope chuckled. Brianna knew she wasn't always the type to be totally serious 24/7.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Brianna questioned, even though she was pretty sure what the answer was.  
  
"I already told you to watch out for Draco. But no. You think he's too cute to stay away from," Hope said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"And you think that's funny. He's to die for!" Brianna paused before finishing. "And why are you trying to change the subject anyways?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to." Hope rolled her eyes. "I don't know why he would say that. I've never been in on any of his 'plans'. I'll talk to him about it."  
  
"Ok, but be careful. I think he's up to something."  
  
"I always am."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Brianna was walking down the hall with Hope to Potions. As much as she didn't like that class, she had no choice but to take it.  
  
Brianna entered the classroom and looked at the Slytherin side of the room to find that the only seat left was by Draco. And she definitely didn't feel like sitting by him. So, she marched over to where Ron was and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey, sorry about this weekend. I, ugh, had some other stuff going on," Brianna put on a will-you-please-forgive-me face. Which actually did work.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. We'll have to do it another time then."  
  
Brianna didn't have time to respond. Snape had stormed in without shutting his door, as usual. He looked around the room when his eyes landed on Brianna.  
  
"Miss Jones, may I ask why you are sitting in that particular seat?"  
  
Brianna looked up from her notebook, and gazed at him.  
  
"Well, I found that there was nowhere else to sit," Brianna paused. "Unless you would prefer me to sit on the floor?"  
  
Snape gave her a filthy look before answering.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Miss Jones, with that attitude, I would very much like you to sit on the floor."  
  
"I'm sure you would," Brianna whispered while getting up.  
  
"What was that Miss Jones?" Snape asked while watching her grab her books.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Brianna said while sitting on the floor next to Ron. Snape had given her just enough time to sit down and spread her books out before he corrected her seating arrangement.  
  
"In front of my desk, Miss Jones!"  
  
Brianna looked up as soon as she was opening her book to the correct page.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "I very much like where I'm sitting, thank you."  
  
"Miss Jones." By now the whole class was starring at the both of them. "I didn't give you a choice. Now, without any more arguments, get up and come sit in front of my desk. Unless, you would like to discuss this situation with the Headmaster?"  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. She got up and walked quietly over to Snape's desk with all eyes following her every move. She sat a couple feet away from Snape's desk and started her work again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Good job, Brianna!" Hope complimented Brianna on their way out of Potions. "Too bad Snape's probably going to give you crap all year. Look how he looked at Ron when he saw you sit next to him, and that's just because he's in Gryffindor. You might have it worse because you are one of his students."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Hope. But I really don't care about what he does to me. He's not exactly on my favorites list either," Brianna said sarcastically.  
  
Both girls took a left into Transfigurations and took two empty seats in the back of the classroom, hoping to be unnoticed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You coming Brianna?" Hope asked while gathering her books to leave for dinner.  
  
"Umm. . . . . . . . . yeah. I'll be there soon. Go ahead without me," Brianna replied staying where she was.  
  
"Ok, see you later," Hope walked out of the room.  
  
Brianna waited until everyone was cleared out of the room to leave. She picked up her belongings and carried them on her way out of the room. She was half way across the empty classroom, when she remembered her bag she had left at her desk. She quietly turned around, not seeing her bag. But instead, Draco.  
  
"My, my. Where are we going?" Draco whispered as he watched Brianna back away from him. She didn't answer. He moved closer. Brianna could feel his breath. She tried to back away, but there was no use. She only moved closer to the wall. Before she knew it, she was up against the wall. Him right on top of her.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from Hope."  
  
Brianna, again, didn't say anything. She stared at him for a couple of minutes. Hoping that he would go away. But he didn't make the slightest movement of going anywhere.  
  
"Why?" Brianna managed to get out.  
  
"Why? I thought I told you before that it's none of your business. Did I not?"  
  
"Yes. But unless you have some "important" reason, I find it quite all right to be with MY friend. Do you have a problem with that?" Brianna slid out from under his arms and started walking towards the door.  
  
He ran up behind her, stuck his foot out and tripped her. Then kneeled down beside her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do YOU have a problem with that?"  
  
He was beginning to take out his wand out when Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Children, your bell rang 10 minutes ago. What are you still doing in here?"  
  
Draco gave her an innocent smile before grabbing Brianna's hand.  
  
"Oh, well. I was on my way out when I saw Ms. Jones trip. I tried to help her up, but she said that her ankle hurt to badly to move. So, I healed it with my wand, and I was fixing to walk her to the Great Hall."  
  
McGonagall looked from Draco to Brianna a few times before she spoke again.  
  
"Is this true, Ms. Jones?"  
  
Brianna looked at Draco. He looked back at her. Giving her not a welcoming smile. But a nasty smirk. She looked at Professor McGonagall again, then back at Draco before answering her question.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I'm just so glad he was here to help me." She gave Draco a nasty smile.  
  
"Well, off you go then. Oh, and Draco. Ten points to Slytherin for you kind deed."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
hey, danni. (since you're the only one who reads muh story anywaz I might as well address this to you) Srry this DID take me sooo long to update. I kno you've been waiting!! Im still waiting for yours! Hurry up!! Damnit!! Lol so anyways.... hope you like!! I thought it was perty good!! Lol  
  
lub ya- Ashley Tom's MIONE!! 


End file.
